Broken
by Ravyn Starkweather
Summary: After a bad breakup, Selphie is trying to mend herself again...Review, please. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Broken

Chapter I

Selphie grimaced at the ring on her night table. A band with no beginning and no end, unlike the relationship that she had just ended.

They both should have known it was just matter of time before it ended. It was obvious to everyone else, wasn't it? All the late night fights were getting to be too much, especially when she was forced to smile in the morning like nothing had happened. But, she was sure everyone had known.

Couple their constant arguments with the rumors of Zell's indiscretions with that slut that worked in the library and…Well, the whole thing was a ticking time bomb threatening to explode at any second.

Finally, she just couldn't take anymore and…It was over. Of course, to save face, the blonde maintained that _he_ was the one that had ended the relationship. And he refused the engagement ring when she had tried to give it back…Probably just to save face and come out looking like the bigger person.

As if…

Every time she looked at the ring, she was overcome by memories of all the kisses, all the screaming, the infidelity, the sex…Everything. Nothing seemed to fit right about their relationship and she felt nothing but anxiety and discomfort when she glanced at the only remain of "Selphie and Zell".

She put the ring in the top drawer of the night table and locked it in, along with the dreadful memories. After a quick look in the mirror, she headed out of her dorm, ready to face the world in front of her.

As she locked the door behind her, Irvine turned the corner.

"Hey Selph…" He said with a smile.

"Hey Irvy…" She said, attempting a smile up in his direction.

The cowboy just looked down at the woman in front of him. She seemed so down lately…Part of him wanted to kick Zell's ass for turning her into this, but…He was sure Selphie wouldn't approve of this approach.

"Headed to the cafeteria?" He asked, extending his arm to her.

"You wanna escort me?" Selphie asked with a light giggle, linking her arm with the long haired man beside her.

"It would be a pleasure, ma'am…" He said playfully, tipping his hat to her.

They walked into the cafeteria and met their friends at the usual table. Selphie took her place beside Quistis.

Ever since the Sorceress War, Selphie and Quistis had become closer than they ever thought they would be. They ended up spending more time together than they did with anyone else. Selphie considered Quistis her best friend, with whom she had no secrets.

Quistis knew what had happened behind closed doors with Selphie and Zell and was filled with relief when her brunette friend finally broke it off.

Zell, on the other hand, could be seen moping around Garden, sucking his female friends' sympathy dry. When Selphie saw him, she tried to avoid eye-contact, but she could always feel those blue eyes leering at her.

It was a dreadful feeling.

But, thanks to Quistis, she was starting to get back some of that self-esteem that she had lost and she was trying to go back to her old self. The one that Zell had, for all intensive purposes, killed.

Quistis looked especially cheery this morning when she greeted her best friend.

Selphie responded with a raised eyebrow, unsure of her beautiful friend's newfound spunkiness.

"What the Hell are you so happy about?" She asked through a wavering smile.

"We need to talk after breakfast…" Quistis said, referring to the ears around the table, honed in on them.

Selphie looked around at her friends.

Quistis, Irvine, Squall, Rinoa, Seifer…

Yes, even Seifer.

When he was finally able to think for himself again, he realized the errors of his ways and somehow…Everyone mended the rifts between them.

It was almost unbelievable how quickly everyone put their differences aside. But…when people are on the verge of losing their lives, they begin to realize how petty their old squabbles were.

Everyone finished their breakfasts over casual conversation and lighthearted laughter.

Selphie was only biding her time until she could hear whatever it was that was making Quistis so giddy.

Finally, once the table was cleared and the two women were the only people left, Selphie was finally able to ask her.

"Now…_what_ were you grinning about?" The brunette asked.

"I think I've found the perfect guy for you!" The strawberry blonde said excitedly.

"No, no, no…" Selphie said, holding up her hands, "Quisty, we've been _over this_."

"Okay…fine…So you're never gonna date again? You're never gonna be with another guy just because Zell's an asshole? You're never gonna _have sex_ again, Selph?"

Selphie smiled and shook her head.

"Sex is fine," She laughed, "It's the commitment I'm not ready for."

"Just give him a chance."

"I don't even know who it is."

"Well, if I tell you, will you say yes?" Quistis asked, smiling.

"No…" Selphie asked, smiling even bigger.

"Then never mind…"

"Fine, never mind…" Selphie laughed heartily as she stood.

"Wanna have dinner tonight?" Quistis asked.

"What? In town?" Selphie questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure, I'm buying. I just need to get you out of this bitchy little mood." Quistis joked and pinched her friend's cheek.

The girls walked out of the cafeteria arm-in-arm.

Quistis dropped her friend off at her dorm and then visited another friend's dorm.

He opened the door, anxious to hear what Quistis had to say.

"Sorry, Irv…" She said with a grimace, "She's just not ready yet…"


	2. A Chance Meeting

Broken

Chapter II

"Smoking or Non-Smoking?" The hostess asked as the women walked up to the podium.

"Smoking…" Selphie requested. Her friend looked at her with wide eyes.

"_Non_." Quistis said giving the hostess a look that demanded she get her way instead of Selphie's. She nudged her shorter friend with her elbow as they followed the hostess to the table.

"You're quitting, remember?" She said sternly. Selphie nodded lethargically.

They sat across from each other at a small table. After ordering, Quistis got the wicked smile on her face that her brunette friend knew all too well.

"Out with it…" She said and the strawberry blonde feigned ignorance.

"Out with what, Selph?"

Selphie rolled her eyes.

"Just tell me who it is…"

"Who?"

"You know damn well who."

Quistis burst into laughter.

"Irvine…" She finally said.

"Irvine!" Selphie screeched.

"Irvine."

"Irvine?"

Selphie was quite taken aback by the statement.

"But…he's a slut, isn't he?" She asked through her laughter. Quistis joined in her laughter.

"I don't think he's as big of a slut as everyone thinks, Selph. And even if he is, aren't you just looking for sex anyway?"

"Not from a friend as close as Irvine." She said.

The meals came and they ate their meals through laughter and girl-talk.

When the evening ended, Selphie found herself in Quistis's dorm, having a few drinks.

"He is pretty sexy though…" The brunette admitted, loosened by the alcohol.

"Well, then, go for it."

"I can't…"

"Why, Selph…I mean, damn. Give me _one_ good reason why you couldn't take a chance." Quistis asked.

"Well, ya know…Zell—"

"Stop right there!" She interrupted, raising her hand to silence her friend. "Zell is an _asshole_, okay? We're not gonna put your future on hold because of him."

"I know, but—"

"No buts."

Selphie saw a look of seriousness that she hadn't seen in ages. All she did was meekly nod in agreement and her friend knew that she had gotten through to her.

Many drinks later, Selphie decided it was time to go back to her dorm. Quistis, slightly more sober than her friend, offered to walk her, but Selphie refused.

"I'll be fine…" She said as she walked towards the door.

"See you in the morning, Selph."

"Yea…" Selphie said, a drunken smile dancing on her face.

They briskly kissed cheeks and Selphie left, closing the door behind her. As she walked down the halls, she thought of Irvine.

Something about him was weighing on her mind. Was it only because he was interested in her? Or was it because…maybe she had feelings for him as well?

Now that she was thinking about it, she realized Irvine had been there with her through everything she had been through. He was there throughout the entire relationship, as well as the breakup. He'd always been there to help her through everything that was going on. And she was really realizing this for the first time.

As she made her way to her room, she bumped into someone. Someone _tall_.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going, Messenger Girl…" A voice said, laughing heartily.

She didn't even need to look up to know who it was, but she did anyway.

Seifer Almasy.

When he noticed how drunk she was, he put his arm around her and walked her to her dorm.

"You gonna be okay?" He asked.

"Yea…I know I'm drunk, but I'm not _that _drunk." She said with a slight laugh.

He laughed with her, standing awkwardly in the doorway of her dorm as she made her way inside.

"You…uh….wanna come in?" She asked, shocking herself slightly.

Oh yea…_This _is why she didn't drink as much as she used to.

When she was drunk, her libido made decisions for her.

"Really?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yea…" She smiled, walking over to him seductively and pulling him into the room.

Seifer kicked the door closed behind him. He leaned down and kissed her harshly, shoving his tongue into her mouth. She surprised herself as she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He laid her onto the bed, his hand behind her head as she landed on the pillows. All of the sudden, he was on top of her.

She spread her legs and he rested between them, smothering her face in kisses, breathing excitedly. His daring hands traced along her thighs and crept their way up higher, into the privacy of her short dress.

She drew in a shaky breath as his fingers found their way over her thong. He rubbed her quickly, urgently as though his life depended on it.

Pure lust at its finest.

Finally, she watched him slide her thong off her legs, letting it fall to the floor. Her hands found their way to his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them quickly, pulling them down just enough for her to get what she was after.

He spread her legs wider, allowing himself entry as he plunged inside. His thrusting was quick and rough, but she didn't really mind. This was exactly what she needed.

The sex was over rather quickly, leaving both of them exhausted afterwards, amazed at what had just happened.

After an awkward kiss goodbye, he left her in her bed. She rolled over and looked at the phone.

No…She wouldn't bother Quistis with this tonight.

She rolled over and fell asleep, feeling slightly out of character, but not in the least bit regretful.


	3. A Startling Vision

Broken

Chapter III

The banging on the door was loud enough to wake the dead, and just barely loud enough to wake the slumbering Selphie.

She was crippled with a hangover and didn't yet feel up to leaving the safety of her bed.

"It's me!" She heard a familiar voice call from the other side of the door.

"Come in…" She said quietly.

She turned her back to the door and hid her head under covers, not ready for the bright light of the hallway. Her best friend walked in and plopped down on the end of her bed.

"Come on, sweetie! Time to get up!" She lightly smacked the lump under the covers.

"Sweetie!" She said, losing patience after a bit. She ripped the covers off and found her friend curled up in the fetal position, wearing the same dress she had worn to dinner last night.

"Damn," Quistis laughed, "Were you _that _tired when you came in? You couldn't even put your pajamas on?"

Selphie smiled bleakly as the events of what happened in her room last night slowly began to come back to her.

"No…I just fell asleep…I was gonna call you, but I didn't. I just fell asleep." The brunette explained.

"Why didn't you call?"

"It was so late, Quisty."

"That's no reason. If you have something to say, call whenever…" An awkward silence passed.

"_Did _you have something to say?" The strawberry blonde asked.

"Maybe…" Selphie replied coyly.

"Out with it!" Her friend replied.

"Let me brush first!" The brunette giggled, walking slowly to the bathroom, fighting a head rush.

She carefully put the toothpaste on her toothbrush in the darkness of the bathroom.

Her head couldn't handle the light.

As she brushed, Quistis made herself comfortable on the bed, trying her best to wait patiently for the story she knew she was about to be told.

Selphie finally emerged from the bathroom with a smile.

"What…happened?" Quistis said slowly, infected by Selphie's smile.

"I had sex is what happened."

"What! Who! Where!" Quistis asked, growing excited and sitting up.

"About right where you're sitting, that's where." Selphie laughed.

"Gross!" Quistis laughed, moving back to the foot of the bed. "Who?" She asked, pulling her friend down to the bed so they could sit eye-to-eye.

"Promise not to laugh."

"Promise."

"Seifer."

"Seifer!" Quistis laughed in spite of herself.

"What's wrong with Seifer?"

"Nothing's _wrong _with him, he's just no Irv—"

"Don't go there!" Selphie silenced her friend.

Quistis attempted to smile innocently.

"So…" She finally asked, "How was it?"

"Well…it…didn't take long…" Selphie tried to choose her words carefully, but she couldn't find a way to sugarcoat her statement.

The girls laughed together.

"I mean, come on…You can't tell me you don't think he's sexy." Selphie said through the laughter.

"Okay, yea…He's got a great ass."

"I know!" The brunette laughed.

"Shit…but, wait…Are you two dating now?"

"Hell no, Quisty. We've been over this."

"I know, but…you're just gonna fuck him and then…you're done?"

"Pretty much."

Quistis burst into laughter again.

"I don't think we should let Irvine find out about this…" She said cautiously.

"Shit, Quisty, I don't think we should let _anyone_ find out about this."

After a few more minutes of the girls gushing over Selphie's sexual escapades the night before, Quistis proposed that they go to the cafeteria for some breakfast.

Selphie conceded to meet her down there after a quick bath.

The friends parted ways and Selphie made her way into her bathroom. She sat on the edge of the tub, watching the water fill up slowly, contemplating where her life was at this moment. She slowly removed her dress.

Finally, the tub was full and she stepped in, submerging her petit body in the delightfully warm water. She took the bar of soap from the side of the tub and began rubbing it on her thighs. She put it down when she found something more interesting.

Her hands touched where Seifer had been mere hours earlier. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes as she began to rub herself slowly, her breathing becoming slightly more rapid.

In a few minutes, she was lightly moaning to herself, her eyes squeezed shut. As she moved her free hand up to her breast, a startling picture popped into her head.

_The cowboy standing before her, his hair blowing so gracefully in the wind. That playful smile on his lips. Those lovely, beautiful eyes…_

She stopped immediately, shocked at what the pleasure had made her think of.

Selphie quickly finished her bath, neglecting to finish the other project that she had started. She got dressed and met Quistis down at the cafeteria, curious about how she was supposed to take what had just happened up in her bathtub.


End file.
